Mirrors
by Xardion
Summary: A Zone of the Enders Neon Genesis Evangelion crossover one-shot. The beginning of two sad boys of destiny. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Zone of the Enders or Neon Genesis Evangelion.

_AN: Yet another fanfic that just popped in my head and gave me no choice but to write it late night. I don't care what you say. Writing is quite addictive when you get into it. So here's my late night special..._

**__**

**_Mirrors_**

_Huh? _

A young boy blinked as he stared in the mirror. For the briefest of moments, he could've sworn that his reflection had changed. As though...he was looking at someone else. Someone not too different-looking from him, but enough to know the difference. He shook his head. _Just my imagination._

He turned away from the mirror and looked out the window. The planet Jupiter took up the skylight view. Looking down, he could see the people in his residential block already going to work. He had to hurry before he was late for school. Not that that mattered. His teacher paid no attention to him even when he was there. The other students either ignored him or teased him. No one wanted to be with him. All because he was an Ender; a person that was born here. A person born to be ridiculed and hated by all.

_Well, except for Celvice._ She was the only friend he thought he had. But he knew she wouldn't be at school today. In addition to school, she was also a volunteer in a church in the adjuring block. Today was one of the days she was to be in. Which left him alone..._again._ He sighed and walked to the door. His father had left for work already and probably won't be back until late night where he wouldn't get an opportunity to see him all day. That didn't matter. His father didn't want to have anything to do with him anyway. Neither did his mother for that matter. He was the boy no one wanted. Grabbing his books, he opened the door, but took one final look at the mirror. Just a reflection of a sad, pathetic..._Huh?_ The image shifted again. The person standing there was not him. The mirror showed a boy similar to his appearance, except that his hair was slightly shorter. The person was wearing a plain white shirt and blue pants. But the look of his eyes was exactly the same. Blue eyes showing an empty, sad, individual. The expression suddenly blinked, as though it was surprised. Mimicking the action, he blinked his eyes and only found his own reflection. Shaking his head, the Ender, Leo Steinbeck left the house and shut the door.

____________________________

_Huh? _

A young boy blinked as he stared in the mirror. For the briefest of moments, he could've sworn that his reflection had changed. As though...he was looking at someone else. Someone not too different-looking from him, but enough to know the difference. He shook his head. _Just my imagination._

He turned away from the mirror and looked out the window. He saw a few children outside, enjoying themselves. He then looked at the note. His father wanted to meet with him and had arranged his transportation. A place called Tokyo-3. He was to look for a woman named Misato Katsuragi, who's unfortunately shameless photo also came with the letter. _Father, why now?_ _Do you really want to be with me after all this time?_ The boy looked down. _No, probably not._ He probably has other ideas. Still, what choice did he have? He was miserable there and his aunt and uncle were ready to throw him out anyway. It didn't matter. _No one cares about me anyway. I'm just a nobody._

The boy stuffed the envelope into his back pocket and grabbed his SDAT player. It was the only prized possession he had. The only thing left by his mother. _Mother._ She had died a long time ago and he didn't know how. But he did know that after she died, his father grew distant from him and ultimately abandoned him to his aunt and uncle, without so much a contact for several years. Until now, that is. Still, he didn't allow his hopes, however small, to rise. His father would just see the same pathetic boy as before and abandon him again. He was useless, a coward, a baka. He grabbed a small bag and looked into the mirror again briefly. _Huh?_ The image shifted again. The person standing there was not him. The mirror showed a boy similar to his appearance, except that his hair was slightly longer. The person was wearing a blue jacket, green shirt and blue pants. But the look of his eyes was exactly the same. Blue eyes showing an empty, sad, individual. The expression suddenly blinked, as though it was surprised. Mimicking the action, he blinked his eyes and only found his own reflection. Shaking his head, the Third Child, Shinji Ikari, left his room and shut the door.

Neither child knew what the day had in store for them. A day that would change their lives and the lives of the others around them forever. And a future that would make them something else.

_The runner of the orbital frame, Jehuty..._

_The pilot of the Eva 01..._

____________

_(AN: I don't know if anyone noticed this, but the personalities of Shinji (Neon Genesis Evangelion) and Leo (Zone of the Enders) seem exactly the same to me. Two sad young men thrust into something they never wanted to do and yet had no choice. Plus, both their machines are cool-looking too.)_

____________


End file.
